Hermimonster  AUTORA EXCLUIU A FIC
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Um alien resolveu escrever na sua língua, mandou a Hermione pra um cabaré chamado Hogwarts e... Porra, nem o Dicionário Trash traduz!


_Título original: _Hermione Cullen **(Sophs: Que Buda nos ajude.)(Maddie: E Loki também.){Charlly: Não se esqueçam de Merlin.}[Diná: E Kami-sama. E Jashin, é claro.]{Charlly: Sim, sim! Não podemos esquecer de Jashin-sama!}**  
><em>Autora: <em>Bruna_JGHC  
><em>Link: <em>http: / / www . fanfiction . com . br / historia /154918/Hermione_Cullen

**Sophs: Eu tinha que colocar isso aqui:  
><strong>"Sinopse: Esperem para ver minha versão de Hermione Granger!"  
><strong>(Sophs: FUDEU, BITCHES, FUDEU!){Charlly e Diná: PARA AS TABERNAAAAAS!}<strong>

Hermione tinha acabado de acorda **(Sophs: E a gente já começa esquecendo do infinitivo. Ah, meu Deus.)[Diná: Já tenho uma desculpa pra fugir da fic! *Sai correndo atrás do r perdido*]{Charlly puxa Diná pelo cangote: Não tão rápido, loirinha.}**, e estava sentada **(Sophs: "... no Rony."){Charlly: "... no Harry."}[Diná: "... no Snape."] (Maddie: Lembrei do "Sentadano".){Charlly lembra também e capota.} **na cama terminando de ler o livro que havia comeado **(Sophs: Essa palavra é nova pra mim.)(Maddie: Cadê a Charlly, pra traduzir?){Charlly: Tô chegando! **_**Hem, hem**_**... Comeado é a junção das palavras comer e veado. Uma tradução mais literal seria "comedor de veado". Não faço ideia do que essa merda tem a ver com a fic Ço.o}[Diná: Tem tudo a ver, Charlly! O Edward e o Jacob aparecem na fic! O Jake é o comedor e o Edward o veado /apanhadasfãsdeTwilight.} **na noite **(Sophs: Não se vá, espaço! *finge chorar para fazer drama*)** quando ouviu sua me **{Charlly: "retriz."}(Sophs: WHO?)** chamar da cozinha.

- Hermione querida, venha comer logo, ou iremos ns **(Sophs: Autora fominha, tá comendo metade das letras!)** atrasar paraa **(Sophs: E aqui ela coloca letra a mais... Gente louca.)** voc pergar o trem para sua me. **(Sophs: MINHA NOSSA SENHORA! Acho que nem o dicionário da Charlly traduz isso aqui! Teremos que comprar um dicionário da língua que esse ser escreve!) {Charlly: Claro que traduz! O que autora escreveu foi o seguinte: "Hermione querida, venha comer logo ou iremos nos atrasar para o trabalho em Hogwarts e você sabe que há muitos clientes até no trem! – Disse sua meretriz".}(Sophs: Adoro seu dicionário, Charlly. HIUSHESIUAE)**

- J estou descendo,s vou escovar os Hermione. **(Sophs: Por que as letras acentuadas foram puladas? Pobrezinhas...)(Maddie: Isso é preconceito contra os acentos! Vamos embora daqui, Henrí! *Sai junto do Circunflexo*){Charlly: É isso aí! Vamos, Heroe! Não se misture com essa gentalha u_u}[Diná puxa as duas pelos cabelos: Nem pensar! Se a gente fica, vocês também ficam u_u Não é, Sophs?}(Sophs: Totalmente apoiada, Diná!)**

Quando termionou **(Sophs: Shit.)(Maddie: Termionou = Terminar+Hermione.){Charlly: Ou seja, quando ela gozou.}** desceu com seu malo **(Maddie: Malo sem alça, esse!){Charlly: Sabia que a Hermione tinha um malo! /apanha}(Sophs: Malo ou falo? *leva sapatada*)** para a sala.

- Vamos Hermione **(Sophs: Cadê as vírgulas? CADÊ?)(Maddie: Eu levo pro Orfanato. Já já vamos ter de aumentar o lugar...) **si **(Maddie: Español?){Charlly: Yo no hablo Español, chica.}** no sairmos agora iremos ns atrasar. **(Sophs: Tô me sentindo burra, porque não tô entendendo '-'){Charlly: Tô me sentindo inútil, porque não consigo traduzir '-'} **Disse seu pai, esperando no carro. **(Sophs: Se ele já estava no carro, então gritou pra menina conseguir ouvir de dentro de casa?)(Maddie: Ou falou por telepatia, já que a Hermonster é uma Cullen, eu acho.){Charlly: Ah, me confundi.}[Diná: Odeio admitir, mas eu também.]**

Quando chegaro na estao, Hermione avistou seus amigos Rony e Harry. **(Sophs: "Cuandu chegaru na istassaum viru us miguxus da Mione."){Charlly e Diná capotam.}**

- Vamos Mione **(Sophs: Acho bizarro chamar a menina de Mione, mas fazer o quê.) **estamos quase atrasados. **(Sophs: Normalmente a gente avisa as pessoas quando estamos atrasados, não quando estamos **_**quase atrasados**_**.)(Maddie: Só eu estou achando MUITO tenso ser a Hermione a última a chegar? Tipo, ela não era toda "nerd pontual"?){Charlly: O dia que a Hermione se atrasar vai ser o dia em que a minha mãe chegar no horário.} **Disse Harry j **(Sophs: "... ames Potter")(Maddie, Charlly e Diná capotam.) **correndo pra pilasta **(Sophs: CORRE PRA PILASTA HARRY! CORRE!)[Diná: ESCALA O PAU DE SEBO! /apanha] **que ligava os dois mundos.**(Maddie: TIPO, a pilastra é um Buraco de Minhoca agora? Porque, que eu me lembre, os bruxos e os trouxas coexistem no MESMO mundo, a Terra ee)**

Quandoa travesaro **(Sophs: A menina que escreveu isso se espelhou na escrita de My Immortal. Só pode.) **viram muitas famlias si**(Maddie: *Transfigura o I para o E*)** despedindo, dos seus filhos e parentes. **(Sophs: "Tinha muinta genti si dispidinu dus filhus e parentis." Tá, parei.){Charlly: A tradutora aqui sou EU, dá licença u_u} {Charlly[2]: "Quando chegaram, os travecos viram muitas famílias de clientes ricos se despindo para filhos e parentes."}(Sophs 2: Se despindo para filhos e parentes? INCESTO! INCESTO! *sai correndo em círculos, tropeça e cai*)**

- Rony onde est sua famlia? **(Sophs: Na zona.)(Maddie: Na boca de fumo. [?])[Diná: Na favela.] {Charlly: Na sexshop.} **Perguntou Hermione.

-Todos j foram, e Gina est guardando uma cabina pra ns. Disse Rony. **(Sophs: Sinto meu cérebro derretendo a cada linha que eu leio.)(Maddie: Me sinto uma arqueóloga traduzindo as Runas Nórdicas. LOKI, ME AJUDE!){Charlly: Me sinto fazendo o trabalho de sempre.}[Diná: Maldito dia em que você ganhou esse dicionário trash.]**

Entram **(Sophs: Entraram, autora. Entraram.)(Maddie: Sei onde eles entraram ewe. /apanha)[Diná: Compartilho de seus pensamentos, Maddie ewe /apanha]** aprocura **(Maddie: Que diabos é aprocura?){Charlly: Aprocura = grupo de dançarinos exóticos "aprocura" de um bom strip club #megafail.}** de Gina, que estava com Lula **(Sophs: OMG! Não sabia que a Lula Gigante também ía pra Hogwarts de trem!)(Maddie: Ô, cumpanheira Sophia, é óbvio que não é a Lula Gigante, mas sim nosso cumpanheiro e ex-presidente, o Lula! /apanha²){Charlly: Não, cumpanheira Maddie, esse nosso cumpanheiro vai de metrô /apanha.} **e Neville na cabine os esperando jogando xadres **(Sophs: DIE, BITCH, DIE!)[Diná: 'Xá comigo! *pega bazuca da Charlly e pulveriza o "S" indevido*]{Charlly aproveita e coloca um z no lugar.} **de bruxo. Que Gina ganhava de lavada de Neville, enquanto Lula **(Sophs: E eu achando que era erro de digitação *chora compulsivamente*)(Maddie lança um Crucio na Autora.){Charlly chora toda a água do corpo e desidrata.}[Diná aponta a bazuca pra autora e atira.]** lia os Pasquin. **(Sophs: Quantos 'O Pasqui**_**m**_**' a menina tá lendo?)**

- Demoramos? Perguntou Rony.

- No. **(Sophs: JÁ SEI! A autora está tentando fazer os personagens falarem espanhol! Q)(Maddie: Eu falei isso antes, Sophs q)(Sophs 2: Desculpa se eu só vi depois u_u HIASUEHAS) **Respondeu Lula. **(Sophs: http: / / bit . ly /pJLQGF) **

Com pouco tempo um garoto disse **(Sophs: Com pouco tempo ou em pouco tempo? 'Com pouco tempo' parece que o menino nasceu faz pouco tempo e já saiu falando.) **a Hermione **(Sophs: Crase, sua linda, volte aqui.) **que a professora Minerva a estava chamando, em uma das cabines. **(Sophs: Não, tá chamando lá no trilho.)(Maddie: Do jeito que tá, Sophs, é bem possível...){Charlly: Uma perguntinha: Que raios a Minerva faz no TREM de Hogwarts?} **Quando chegou na cabine a encontrou na companhia de professor Dumbledore e de outras pessoas. **(Sophs: SURUBA! q)[Diná: ORGIA! –n}**

- Licena. Pede Hermione. **(Sophs: Licena é personagem novo ou alguma palavra que só acharemos o significado no dicionário da Charlly? #ficaapergunta){Charlly: Acho que finalmente vamos poder usar os arpões, Diná!}[Diná: EBAAAA! *Sai correndo até o porão, pega os arpões, volta correndo, prepara tudo no convés, mira e...* Charlly-chan, quer ter a honra de atirar?]{Charlly: Bem, já que insiste... *Atira arpão bem no olho da Mary Sue.*}**

- Pode entrar St Granger. **(Sophs: A HERMIONE FOI CANONIZADA!)(Maddie: UASHUSHAUHSU IGREJA CANONIZANDO BRUXOS, TÁ.){Charlly: SHAUAHSUAHSUAHSUHSUA *Morre asfixiada.*}[Diná: Que Kami-sama perdoe esses hereges.]** Disse Dumbledore, com um sorriso bondoso. **(Maddie: Quer pegar. *vomita*)**

- Deve si esntar perguntando o porque, ns a chamamos aqui no St Granger? **(Sophs: Me recuso a comentar.)(Maddie: BTW, A Hermpire não era uma Cullen?){Charlly: Já descobri! A autora quer fazer os personagens parecerem bêbados! /apanha}** Perguntou Minerva.

- Sim, senhora profissora. **(Sophs: PROFISSORA. PRO-FIS-SO-RA! *morre*)(Maddie: A Hermiugly tá precisando de uma profissora de Gramática, isso sim.)[Diná: Um minuto de silêncio pela alma da professora de português da menina.] **Respondeu Hermione apreensiva.

- No a porque est apreensiva St Granger. Diz Minerva. **(Sophs: Eles tão falando em outra língua, né? PUTA QUE TE PARIU!)(Maddie: Eles estão falando em Trashês, Sophs.)[Diná: Pior, eles estão falando em Trashês e ainda estão bêbados!]{Charlly: Isso explica por que o dicionário não traduz algumas coisas.}**

- Ns s queriamos lhe enformar **(****Sophs: Enforma direitinho, pra Hermione ficar **_**em forma**_** #trocadilhosuperfail) **que ser promovida a monitora chefe. Disse Dumbledore.**(Maddie: Essa notícia não era dada por carta?)**

- Obrigado. **(Sophs: SABIA QUE A HERMIONE ERA TRAVECO! TÁ ATÉ FALANDO OBRIGAD****O****!)(Maddie: *Usou obrigado até os 7 anos* Né...)(****Sophs 2: Ah, eu também. Mas a Hermione tem 17!){Charlly: E eu achando que as coisas em Londres estavam melhores.}**Agradece uma feliz Hermione.

- N**(Maddie: ã)**o **(Maddie: h)**a **{Charlly pega um acento do orfanato e coloca em cima do a.}(Sophs: AWEEE, conseguimos um lugar para um acento! Só faltam 758634875634895!)** o que agradecer **(Maddie leva o acento ignorado até o Orfanato.)**, St Granger, **(Sophs ajoelha e reza pra Santa Hermione dos Cabelos Impossíveis.){Charlly: Tô na dúvida se mudo de religião e sigo a Santa Hermione ou se continuo Jashinista.}[Diná: Pra ser da religião da Santa Hermione tem que ter cabelo ruim.]{Charlly: Amém, Jashin-sama!}(Sophs pára de rezar.)** voc fez por merecer. Disse Dumbledore.

- At depois ento, St Granger. Despedilse **(Sophs prepara o banquinho e a corda.)(Maddie segura a Sophia: Sophs, não faça isso... Vamos pular de um prédio, é mais radical!){Charlly: Isso, façam como eu! *Pula da janela*}[Diná dá de ombros e pula também.}(Sophs vai até a janela e fica olhando as duas estateladas no chão.)** Minerva.

- At. Foi s isso que conseguiu responder Hermione,antes de sair corendo**(Maddie: Corendo= corando+bebendo [?]){Charlly: Quase isso.}** pra contar a novidade. **(Sophs: Tomara que tropece, caia de cara, quebre todos os dentes e ninguém mais te queira. Assim, você vai ter 50 anos e vai estar morando em uma casa que fede a naftalina e amônia, fazendo tricô com 27 gatos ao seu redor. AMÉM!)(Maddie: Amém!)[Diná: Amém, Kami-sama!]{Charlly: Amém, Jashin!}**

**Sophs: Devo dizer que o nível dessas fics me espanta cada vez mais.**

**Maddie: Acabou? Ufa... *Vai pra terapia***

**Diná: Sério, até eu estou ficando com medo desses trashs.**

**Charlly: Vou ter que rezar muito pra Jashin acabar com isso.**


End file.
